Love Beyond RP
by Hidama Kira
Summary: Summary inside though I doubt I will get much reviewers let alone readers for this piece of crap story...
1. I'm Here

Yay! My third story! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story! Yay!!! xD This is based in kind of like the .HackSign world...zo yea. Yay I also made up three muses for meh story! Yay! Well...here ya go.  
  
Oh Yea. This story is also dedicated to meh bestest friends: Mika and Ixi! You two are zo lucky!   
  
Love Beyond RP   
  
Prologue:  
  
A new RP game has been unleashed online. Many people have joined it so far. Now four friends named Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have joined the group and are a gang of bandits who are destroying the world. Three other friends named Akira, Ixi, and Jynx have joined and heard about the bandits. When they run into the four boys, they teach them that violence is not the way. And love blooms? Pairings: Kurama/Akira, Hiei/Ixi, Yusuke/Jynx, Kuwabara/NO ONE! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Here  
  
A girl with medium length silver hair with black tips appeared in a world like no other. The world didn't really have a name, it was an RP game online. There were so many different people here then the outside world. The girl looked at herself in a clear pond. She had black dog-like ears atop her head, had a bushy tail behind her, had pretty green eyes, had claws and fangs, several tattoo-like things printed on her body with a flutterby, I mean butterfly shaped one on her left cheek, an odd looking band-like thing around her right arm, was wearing a black choker around her neck, a small belly shirt with small shorts with a wrap-around, around her waist, and like Roman wrap-ups going up her legs. Her name, Akira. "Wow...I'm a kitsune..." She said. She stood back up and looked down at the village before her. She walked down the dirt path towards the village, her ears twitching from every sound she picked up. "SISTER!" She heard from behind and got pounced on by somebody. She looked up to see a girl with silver-whitish hair with black tips on her bangs, white dog-like ears, pretty blue eyes, a bushy tail, blue capris, a blue shirt with neat-o shoulders on them, finger-less black gloves, claws and fangs, a weird looking necklace and ankle bracelet, and an odd looking tattoo on her left arm near her shoulder. Her name, Ixi, also a kitsune like her sister. (A/N: Don't mind me. I like ta give detail zo dat da readers have a picture in their minds of wat da characters look like. : p) "Sister." Akira repeated and stood up and dusted herself off. Ixi smiled and stood up as well, dusting herself. "We must go find Jynx, let's go." Akira said and started walking off towards the village again. Ixi smiled brightly and pranced off after her sister.  
  
----------  
  
The two kitsune sister walked through the tiny village and came across a pawn shop. "Wow. Cheap stuff." Akira said and sweat dropped. "Well that's all you can afford now." A familiar voice said from behind. The two sisters came around to see Jynx. Jynx has orange tiger ears with black strips and on her left ears she has a weird looking earring, she has short blonde hair with light blue tips, a black and orange tiger tail with a band around it similar to Akira's, pretty yellow-blue eyes, claws and fangs, wears a black choker necklace with a little blue bell connected to it, wears an odd shaped light green belly shirt, long light green fingerless gloves that reach up past her elbows with slits cut out in them, wears dark green pants that have slits cut out in them, and doesn't wear any shoes. Jynx is a neko tiger specie. Akira just rolled her eyes and Ixi smiled. "Buy what you need, we're heading out once your done!" Jynx said, happily.   
  
----------  
  
Ixi bought a katana and Akira bought a sai for each hand. "Let's go!" Jynx said and started walking away from the village. Akira and Ixi caught up with her and walked in silence. "So Ki-Ki-" Jynx started but was cut off by Akira who said "Don't call me Ki-Ki Jynx. It's either Kira or Akira!" "Oh sorry Ki-Ki...oops I mean...Kira." Jynx said and sweat dropped. Akira just growled. "So Kira. How has your love life been with Kenichi?" Jynx asked. Kira growled and said "It's none of your business!" "Oh please tell me Kira! Please!" Kira growled again and said "That dumb ass cheater! I dropped him like a rock! I hate men now and won't love again! Got it! There! Ya happy now!?" Kira ran ahead. Ixi and Jynx just looked at each with wide eyes but shrugged it off.   
  
----------  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Ixi asked. "Just exploring" Jynx replied. "Ooh! Look! A flutterby!" Ixi said, amazed and started chasing the flutterby, gr, butterfly. Ixi was pulled back from wandering away. "Not again Ixi." Kira said, pulling Ixi away from the butterfly by her ear. "Owwie!" Ixi said. Kira let go of her and walked ahead again. Jynx just giggled and followed behind.   
  
----------  
  
It was getting late and the sun started to set. "We should camp out here...unless you want to sign off." Jynx said. "I think I will just sign off." Kira said. She went to log off...but nothing happened. "Um?" She said and tried again. Still, nothing happened. Ixi tried too, but had no success. "What is wrong?" Ixi said. "Here, lemme show you." Jynx said and went to log off, but nothing happened to her either. "Maybe just a glitch." She said. "Maybe..." Kira said and sat down. "We will just have to wait until morning, let's set up camp." Jynx explained. They set up camp and built fire. Kira lied on her sleeping bag like thing and stared at the fire. She thought about Kenichi. 'I thought he loved me...we were destined to be together...that cheater.' She thought and shut her eyes tightly. Jynx and Ixi both went to sleep, having a hard time getting Ixi to sleep, that hyper girl. She sighed and shut her eyes, hoping to get some shut eyes. After a while of trying, she succeeded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squirrel (coffee lovin hyper muse): Chit chit chatter squeak! O.o COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lizard (psycho scary muse): YUM! SQUIRREL!   
  
Squirrel: Chit chit chatter! EEP! HELP MEH! EEP!   
  
Hawk (smart wise muse): -reading a dictionary- I don't think there is such a word as chit, chatter, or eep... -puts reading glasses on- nope, don't see it.  
  
Me: Eh heh heh -sweatdrops- Please Review! 


	2. Bandits

Back wit another chappie. Here.  
  
2 Ixi: I know she likes ta attack flut-butterflies but she was going to corner it! After wanderin away first O.o  
  
Chapter 2: Bandits  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" A blurry voice said. Kira opened one eyes to see her hyper sister sitting over her, poking her cheek. Kira growled. "Got off of me!" She said. Ixi just stuck her tongue out at her and stood back up. Kira sat up and stretched. "Why wake up so early?" She asked, yawning. "It's easier to travel this way Kira. Plus we still can't log out. The glitch is worse then I thought." Jynx explained. "Oh." Kira said and stood up. "So let's pack up and we can start going! Yay!" Ixi said, spinning around while looking at the sky. Kira and Jynx sweat dropped but started to pack up.   
  
----------  
  
After packing up, the two kitsunes and neko were on their way. Ixi was more hyper then usual, blame the weather. She just ran around her sister and her neko friend, irritating the hell out of them. Jynx was trying her best to ignore her, but Kira on the other hand, was on her last nerve. "Ixi...sister dear...STOP IT!" Kira yelled at Ixi. Ixi stopped and looked at Kira and stuck her tongue out. Kira stuck hers back out at Ixi. Jynx watched them and sweat dropped. "Hey you guys know what?" Jynx said. Ixi and Kira stopped their bickering and looked at Jynx. Jynx smirked and started talking a lot about useless nonsense, not even really taking a breath from talking. She just kept talking, and it shut up Ixi and Kira, who were clamping their hands over their ears, to try and lock out the annoying sound of Jynx talking about nothing in particular. Jynx just smirked and kept on talking.  
  
----------  
  
"BANDITS HELP ME!" A man's voice came. Jynx stopped talking and Ixi and Kira took their hands from their ears. He ran up to Kira and grabbed on her shirt. "You gotta help me! These bandits are after me!" Kira pushed him off her and said "Where are they?" The man pointed up a finger to the south and said "T-They are down there. They want to kill me because they caught me watching them steal data from the world!" "Run towards the north person guy!" Ixi said. The man nodded and ran away, in the opposite direction. "This will be fun! Let's go kick some ass girls!" Kira said and ran off, Ixi and Jynx right on her heels.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizard: SQUIRREL! EAT! YUM!  
  
Squirrel: Chit chit chatter! HELP MEEEEEEEEE! O.O COFFEE! NO HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: -picks up squirrel- No lizard! No eat squirrel! O.O   
  
Squirrel: Chit chit chatter!   
  
Me: Hawk? Do you mind?  
  
Hawk: Not at all Kira. Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We appreciate it a lot, yes we do. Remember Kira that 'a lot' is two words not one!  
  
Me: -looks at Hawk- ...yea yea whatever... O.o  
  
Hawk: Please Review! 


	3. Bump

Me: Bak wit another chappie!  
  
Hawk: That's improper grammar Kira.   
  
Me: -looks at Hawk- ....  
  
Squirrel: -drinks coffee and adds Hazelnut flavor to it with a lot of sugar- COFFEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Lizard: Squirrel! O.O  
  
Squirrel: Chit chit chatter! B-Back off Lizard! -wired on caffeine-  
  
Me: O.o uhhhhh.... -huggles Kurama- Enjoy dis chappie!  
  
Hawk: Kira that is still improper grammar.  
  
Kurama: -suffocating-  
  
Me: Enjoy this chapter. T.T HAPPY NOW HAWK!? -grips Kurama even tighter-  
  
Hawk: Yes Kira. But I suggest you let Kurama go before he won't be around for you to hug and snuggle against anymore.  
  
Me: Oh yea -sweat drops and lets go of Kurama- Sowwie   
  
Kurama: ... O.O -catching breath-

Me: -.-' Figures I would only get one review for that whole chapter -.-'

Hawk: It takes time Kira, it takes time.

Squirrel: CHIT CHIT CHATTER! O.O Here is the chapter Kira promised for you, Ixi! O.O COFFEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Bump  
  
Kira, Ixi, and Jynx all ran together at their youkai speed. (A/N: Youkai- demon if you didn't know dat O.o) "I don't see anyone." Jynx said, now in front of Kira and Ixi. "Well that guy was pretty freaked out, I don't think he was lying." Kira said. "Yea I know Kira. But there is no one here..." Jynx said, looking around while running.   
  
----------  
  
After a while of running, the three came to a halting stop. "I -sniff sniff- smell something" Ixi said, sniffing the air. Kira sweat dropped and said "Stop that Ixi. It makes you look like a mangy dog." Ixi just looked at her and stuck her tongue out. Kira stuck her tongue back out at her. "Stop your bickering you two." Jynx said, "Or I will start talking nonstop again." "NO!" Ixi and Kira said at the same time again. They all started sniffing the air, trying to track down the bandits.  
  
----------  
  
It was dark out now and Ixi sat down pouting. "This is no fun you two! We haven't found anyone!" Jynx sat down next to her and sighed. Kira stood up away from them, sniffing the air. 'What is this smell? It smells...like roses. So sweet...' Kira thought, still sniffing the air. "Come on Kira. Let's make camp. We still can't log out." Jynx called. Kira stopped sniffing and walked over to Jynx and Ixi and sat down Indian style.   
  
----------  
  
They made a fire and sat quietly around it. Kira kept thinking about that sweet aroma while Jynx was telling Ixi ghost stories. Kira lied down and watched the fire until it put her to sleep. "And then the dead zombie brought out a big sharp rusty dagger and raised it up over-" Jynx said but was cut off. "Ok! Enough!" Ixi said with wide eyes. "Ok ok. Let's go to sleep." Jynx said and lied down. Ixi nodded her head and lied down and went to sleep.  
  
------------------------------Morning------------------------------  
  
"Roses..." Kira mumbled in her sleep, "So...sweet -snore-" Jynx and Ixi were sitting there watching her sleep. Ixi giggled quietly and said "She's having a dream." Jynx smirked and poked Kira's cheek. Kira turned over and snored a little louder, mumbling something about 'stupid bugs'. Ixi and Jynx giggled quietly. Then Kira woke up and just stared at Ixi and Jynx. "WILL YOU TWO STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled and sat up, glaring at them both. Jynx and Ixi moved backwards. "She has been really upset like this ever since she dumped Kenichi." Ixi whispered to Jynx. "I HEARD THAT!" Kira said. Jynx and Ixi shrunk to the size of little chipmunks and scampered away from her. Kira packed up and started walking away. Ixi and Jynx followed far behind her.  
  
----------  
  
They traveled all day and walked from a deserted area to a forested area. It was starting to get late again. Jynx and Ixi were whispering something behind Kira's back. Kira turned around and started walking backwards. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" Kira yelled at them. They didn't say anything so Kira turned around and bumped into something. She looked up to see the most handsome guy ever. He has long puffy red hair, green eyes, wore a long red shirt and red pants, and had a rose in his hand. He looked down at her with his piercing green eyes. Then it seemed to get lighter out and she seen three more guys behind him. One guy had short black hair, brown eyes, and wore a green shirt and green pants. The second guy had spiky black shiny hair, black eyes, wore a black and white cloak, and held a sheathed sword by his side. And the third guy, really ugly, had short red curly hair, brown eyes, and wore blue jeans with a white ugly tank top with a jean jacket over it. Kira just stared at the boy with the rose. 'Cute...' She thought but then backed up away from him, shaking her head.   
  
----------  
  
"What are you all doing?" Ixi blurted out. The boys stared at each then the kid with short black hair said "Get 'em!" All four boys started chasing after the girls but didn't have much luck catching up with them, since the girls had their youkai speed. . "RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Jynx kept repeating. Then Kira tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. "KIRA!" Jynx and Ixi called. They turned around to get her but stopped when the boys have finally caught up with them. They boy with the rose picked up Kira and held her close to him, his right hand over her mouth. The short kid with spiky hair grabbed Ixi and the boy with short black hair grabbed Jynx. The ugly one just sat there. "Let's take them back." The boy with short black hair said. They other boys nodded and picked up the girls and started running away. The ugly one ran behind them.   
  
------------------------------In Some Hideout Place------------------------------  
  
"We got three spies." The ugly one said. "Puuuurfect." A feminine voice said, "Let me see them."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: -still trying to catch breath- O.O  
  
Me: Eh heh heh -sweat drops-  
  
Hawk: Kurama...I suggest you should see a doctor for your lack of breath -sweat drops-  
  
Squirrel: YEA YEA! LACK OF BREATH! COFFEEEEEEEEEE! CHIT CHIT CHATTER! O.o  
  
Lizard: -maniacal laugh- Heh heh heh  
  
Kurama: -glares a Hawk, Squirrel, and Kira-  
  
Me: Wah. -just smirks at Kurama- Squirrel if you don't mind -sweat drops-  
  
Squirrel: Chit chit chatter. COFFEEEEEE! -adds hazelnut and sugar to coffee- PLEASE REVIEW! P.S.: REVIEWERS SHOULD REALLY TRY THIS MIX IN YOUR COFFEE! VERY GOOD! Chit chit chatter.  
  
Lizard: -still laughing maniacally-  
  
Me: I think Lizard escaped from the mental house -sweat drops-  
  
Hawk: True, true.


	4. Mika

Me: Welcome back!  
  
Hawk: -watches squirrel finally sleep- Poor hyper thing.  
  
Lizard: Mmmmm Squirrel!  
  
Kurama: Kira doesn't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters AND DEFIANTLY NOT ME!  
  
Me: Yea but someday I will own you Kurama! -smiles sweetly-  
  
Kurama: -falls into daze from Kira's pretty smile-  
  
Me: (Eh heh heh. It's my story zo girls back off! Kurama mine!) Aw zo kawaii (cute/adorable) Kurama! -continues smiling sweetly- Enjoy dis chappie!  
  
Hawk: Improper grammar Kira.  
  
Me: -glares at Hawk- Enjoy this chapter...-.-  
  
Hawk: -smiles proudly-  
  
Chapter 4: Mika  
  
The boys held the girls tightly. Then a figure came out of the shadows. Kira, Ixi, and Jynx looked up to see a girl with black cat ears, a black cat tail, long black hair, brown eyes, claws and fangs, wore black fingerless gloves, and wore a really short black leather skirt with a black leather belly shirt. "How dare you hold those girls like that! Let them go!" The girl protested. The boys let go of the girls. "Hi I'm Mika. Now let's get to the point." Mika said, "Why did you invade these boys' privacy?" "We were traveling ma'am, it was dark outside, we didn't know where we were going. We had no intention on spying on anyone." Jynx lied. Mika looked Jynx right in the eye and said "Is that so?"  
  
"What should we do with them boss?" The ugly one asked. Mika then got an evil glint in her eyes that made all three girls shudder. "We will keep them as our hostages. They will have to travel with us wherever we go." Mika said. "You mean you are evil?" Ixi said, clueless, and you could almost see the little question mark above her head. "No. We are good guys and are gonna take you to Candy Land!" The ugly one said. "YAY!" Ixi said. Everyone sweat dropped. (A/N: Pitiful -.-) "Do you think that's a good idea sweetheart?" Mika asked. "..." Mika turned around and yelled "DO YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA SWEETHEART!?" "Fine." A voice said. Mika went into the shadows then dragged out a figure. "This is my boyfriend Skye. Isn't he cute!?" Mika said, actually looking happy for a moment. Kira, Ixi, and Jynx, not wanting to make her angry, agreed with fake smiles on their faces. Skye wore a hooded cloak so that no one could really see his features.  
  
"Oh. I haven't introduced my gang yet." Mika said, "The one always carrying a rose is Kurama." She pointed to the guy standing behind Kira. "And the short one is Hiei." She said pointing to the one behind Ixi. Hiei just glared at her. "And the one behind the neko is Yusuke." She said, pointing to the guy behind Jynx. "Wait you forgot me boss!" The ugly one said, waving his hands around in the air. "Oh yea." Mika said, "And the ugly one is Kuwabara. But he isn't very important." Kuwabara sweat dropped and fell over anime style. "And you three are?" She asked sweetly. "I'm Kira." Kira said, "And that's Jynx and Ixi." She pointed to them. "Ah very nice." Mika said. "Let them rest." Skye said. The three boys picked up Kira, Ixi, and Jynx again and carried them away.  
  
"Stay here, I'll come back for you later tonight." Kurama whispered softly in Kira's ear and put her into a room and shut the door. 'So his name is Kurama...' She thought. She lied back against the bed in the small room. 'This is nice having a room to myself for a change.' She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.  
  
"Your as short as me." Ixi said, looking at Hiei, "I never met anyone as short as me before." She smiled. Hiei rolled his eyes and said "Get some sleep. I will wake you up later. Bye." He shut the door. "He's kinda cute." Ixi said and giggled as she lied down on the bed, after jumping on it of course. Soon sleep overtook the poor hyper girl. (A/N: Poor Hiei -.-')  
  
Jynx looked at Yusuke and wouldn't take her eyes off him. "So you are the bandits the freaked out guy was talking about? OOPS!" She said and covered her mouth. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you know. Just act like your clueless about the whole thing." Yusuke said. "Ay-ok!" Jynx said. "I will come and get you later around the middle of night, so catch up on your sleep." He said. Jynx nodded. Yusuke winked at the girl and shut the door. Jynx looked at the shut door and then squealed happily. "EEEEEEE!" She said and bounced on the bed. After wearing herself out she fell asleep. (A/N: That sounds like Ixi O.o Her and Kira are sisters...but they are zo different from one another. I swear that Jynx and Ixi are lost sistesr or something. Two hyper people. Eh what am I thinking? Back ta da story. O.o)  
  
------------------------------The Middle Of The Night-  
"Kira. Wake up." A voice called. Kira opened her eyes to find a handsome boy staring down at her from above. Kira smiled and sat up but quickly wiped the smile from her face. She growled and said "Leave me alone!" Kurama just sat up and walked out. 'I already told myself I won't love again. So this boy isn't going to make a difference in my life.' Kira thought and hit her head. She sat up and walked out of the room. She sniffed her way to everyone and stopped. "Let's go." Mika said and started walking away. Everyone followed her.  
  
Kira, Ixi, and Jynx started falling behind, tired from not getting enough sleep. "Keep up ladies!" Kuwabara yelled. The three girls ran up a little bit, tired. Kurama looked at Kira and sighed. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "I can...walk by myself!" Kira protested but closed her eyes and leaned her head against his arm. Hiei and Yusuke hesitated but picked up Ixi and Jynx. "They're not gonna learn if you baby them like that." Mika said, talking to Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. "Oh well. The poor girls are tired, can't blame them." Kurama said. Mika just waved her hand at him like saying 'Fine, let's just get on with our lives'.  
  
After walking awhile, Mika stopped and said "I can sense data here. Boys, do your job." Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke set the three girls down and walked to a clearing and formed a circle. Kuwabara joined them and they all chanted something. Then the ground started shaking. Kira, Ixi, and Jynx huddled together. Then the color seemed to be draining from the ground and the surroundings and then it turned a green color like data. The boys stopped chanting and walked back over to Mika and said "It's finished." Mika smirked then heard a rustle from a nearby bush. "Hiei." She said. Hiei ran as fast as light and came back with a man in his hand. "A SPY!" Kuwabara said. "You know what to do Hiei." Mika said. Hiei nodded and grasped the man's throat and started chanting again. The man's color drained then he turned into data and disappeared. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE!?" Kira blurt out, furious. "Shhh Kira. They are the bad guys!" Jynx said, pulling Kira back. "YOU STILL HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE SOMEONE'S LIFE! WHETHER IT IS REAL OR NOT!" Kira said and kept going on and on, "YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT TO YOU!" "I suggest you shut up girlie unless you wanna die!" Kuwabara said and walked right up to her. "Leave her alone." Kurama said, walking in front of Kira. "Stop it. Now!" Mika said. She started walking away so everyone followed her.  
  
The sun started to rise slowly. "Let's keep traveling." Mika said. "Why are we traveling like this?" Jynx asked Yusuke. "Mika says she is searching for something, but refuses to tell us what it is. I personally, think its the core data, which is in the southern part of this world." He explained. "But why do you do this Yusuke? I know your better then this. Why kill innocent people?" "I am forced to. Who ever said I wanted to? Mika threatened to destroy me if I don't listen to her, same with Hiei and Kurama, but I'm not so sure about Kuwabara. Please don't tell her." He said, almost begging. "I promise I won't tell." Jynx said and smiled. Yusuke smiled too.  
  
After traveling all day and killing innocent people, Mika decided to make camp. They all sat around the fire. Kira and Ixi watched as Jynx flirted with Yusuke, and vice versa. Kira smirked and whispered to Ixi "They make a cute couple." Ixi nodded then looked at Hiei. He looked up and glared at her. She just shrugged her shoulders and lied down. Kira, who was too caught up in watching Jynx, didn't notice that Kurama was inching closer and closer to her. She finally lied down and faced away from him.  
  
After a while, Mika put out the fire and cuddled next to Skye. Everyone fell asleep. It was time to rest for her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Kurama: -still in daze after seeing Kira's pretty smile-  
  
Me: Aw. Cute Kurama.  
  
Squirrel: -still sleeping-  
  
Lizard: -watches squirrel sleep and is still laughing maniacally-  
  
Me: Crazy house I say.  
  
Hawk: True Kira. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	5. A Sweet Moment

_Me: Back!  
Hawk: -sighs and watches Lizard chase Squirrel with hungry look in his eyes-  
Lizard: -laughing maniacally while chasing Squirrel-  
Squirrel: EEP!! O.O HEEEEEEEELP!  
Me: -sweat drops- Sorreh readers. It's not my fault that I have one muse that escaped from the crazy house.  
Hawk: Actually Kira, it IS your fault. You hired us.  
Me: I didn't hire all of you.  
Hawk: WHAT!? I QUIT! O.O -flies away-  
Me: Uh... O.o Readers, just forget this happened, go on to readteh story. -walks away making bird noises to get Hawk back- x.X''_

**Chapter 5: A Sweet Moment**

"WAKE UP!" Mika yelled. Kira growled and put her hands over her ears and sat up but was held down by something. She looked over to see Kurama with his arm around her waist, sleeping like a baby. Her face softened but she wiped it off and bit his hand. "OW!" He yelled and sat up and glared at Kira. "Don't. Touch. Me!" Kira yelled and stood up and walked away. Kurama just rolled his eyes and looked away. "Let's go." Skye said in a dull voice and followed Mika. Everyone stood up and followed them.  
-  
Kira looked at Jynx and Ixi. 'They look happy...' She thought. Jynx was having a fun time talking to Yusuke while Ixi was antagonizing Hiei. Oh, Ixi was good for that, Kira knew, she had to live with her, unfortunately. Hiei looked like he was on the verge of ripping his hair out. Kira chuckled, she would like to see Hiei snap. Then she looked over at Kurama and noticed him eyeing her. 'What is up with this guy? Jeez. Take a picture, it will last longer.' She thought and looked away to see Kuwabara, who looked like he was about to grope Jynx. 'Heh heh heh. She is gonna beat his ass.' Kira thought. WHAP!  
Yup, there it was. Kuwabara was now on the ground, twitching, with a big red slap mark across his cheek. "Idiot." Kira mumbled and walked ahead.  
-  
Mika stopped suddenly. "What is it boss?" Kuwabara asked. "I sense energy from data." She said, "Spilt up everyone! Boy, girl, boy, girl, and so on." "But the numbers' uneven boss." Kuwabara said. "Then you will be alone." Mika said and smirked. Kuwabara just pouted. -  
Skye and Mika left together. Yusuke and Jynx paired up. Ixi begged Hiei to pair up with her and he finally gave in and they walked off together. 'Great. I'm stuck with pretty boy.' Kira thought as she stared at Kurama. Then Kuwabara jumped in front of her. "KIRA! PAIR WITH ME!" He said. Kira looked at him like he was crazy. "PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!" He begged. "And why should I pair with you!?" Kira protested. "Because, you know I'm sexy." He said and smirked. "Yea right." Kira said and sweat dropped. -  
Then Kira seen a flash of red and looked at the ground to see it moving. She looked up to see Kurama running, his arms gripping tightly around her body so he wouldn't drop her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled. He looked down at her and said "You aren't pairing up with that pervert." "Says who!?" Kira protested. "Says me." "You aren't the boss of me!" Kira was fuming now. He just looked down and smiled sweetly at her. Kira froze. 'That smile.' She thought and fell into a sort of daze. -  
"So what are we looking for?" Jynx asked. "Mika sensed energy from data nearby, so we have to find it." Yusuke explained. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. Jynx gasped and looked down at their hands and looked back up at him. He looked down at her flushed face and smiled. She smiled too.  
-  
"Hey Hiei what is this energy data stuff?" Ixi said, "Is there candy involved!? What about a dangerous flutterby! How about a-" "STOP!" Hiei yelled, cutting Ixi off. Ixi stopped and just stared at him. "Please. Your giving me a headache." He said in a softer voice. Ixi nodded and followed far behind him.  
-  
"Skye it's so nice to be alone for once!" Mika said and giggled. Skye just remained silent. She linked arms with him and kissed his cheek. Then she noticed the small smile and blush on his face, even from inside his cloak. Mika smiled too. (A/N: First sweet moment)  
-  
"This sucks!" Kuwabara said, walking alone. He was so busy pouting a paying attention to the ground he didn't know that a tree was there.  
CLUNK!  
Kuwabara fell over with a big bump on his head. "Ouch." He said. (A/N: Second sweet moment! xD)  
-  
Kira then felt the ground beneath her feet again. "Why did you put me down?" She asked, then mentally slapped herself for asking that. "I thought you wanted me to." Kurama said. "Ummm..." Kira said. "Ummm what?" Kurama asked and walked back over to her. Then he suddenly took her in his arms and went to kiss her lips. She moved her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. "Please Kurama. No." She said. "But...why Kira?" He asked. She pulled away from him and said "I don't trust guys anymore since after Kenichi cheated on me. So please, just leave me alone." "I won't hurt you Kira. I promise, I like you a lot." He said, a put a small smile on his face. "But Kurama...the thing is...I don't like you." She started walking again. Kurama stood there, and felt his heart drop to his feet. "Kira..." He said, then he walked slowly behind her. (A/N: Third sweet moment! Well...kinda O.o Poor Kurama)  
-  
Hiei's headache was finally started to disappear. Ixi was still, amazingly, silent. Then her ears twitched, she heard fluttering. Then a flutterby came out of no where and landed on her nose. "FLUTTERBY!" She screamed and ran behind Hiei. "KILL FLUTTERBY!" She screamed again. "Fine." Hiei said and ran towards the butterfly and sliced it in half. He walked back over to Ixi. "Happy?" He asked roughly. "Yes very happy!" Ixi said gleefully and hugged Hiei. 'She's not SO bad...' He thought and hugged back. (A/N: Fourth sweet moment! Aw)  
-  
"Yusuke? Can I tell you something?" Jynx asked. "Yea, of course Jynx." Yusuke said. Jynx stopped walking and said "I... like you... but I mean... not as a friend... like... more than one." Yusuke froze and said, "But... Jynx you barely know me." "I know..." She said, "But it feels like you are the one, that's what my hearts telling me anyway..." Yusuke smiled and said "I like you too Jynx...like-like." Her eyes widened when Yusuke pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged back and sighed dreamily. (A/N: Fifth sweet moment)  
-  
Mika stopped. "The energy is much more stronger now!" Mika said. "I know." Skye said. "C'mon let's go!" Mika said and ran away, dragging Skye behind her.

-------------------------------------------

_Me: -brings Hawk back- Now now. No running off. Why should I pay you if you do absolutely nothing?_

_Hawk: Absolutely nothing!? Poppycock! I'm wasting my valuable time here with you while I could be doing something more important!_

_Me: Like what?_

_Hawk: Um._

_Lizard: -laughs maniacally-_

_Squirrel: -drinks sugar loaded hazelnut coffee- O.O Chit chit chatter! Coffeeeeeeeeee!_

_Me: So Hawk? What else do you have to do then spend time with your best buddy, me!_

_Hawk: Ummm.... -no comment-_

_Me: Thought so XD _

_Kurama: -.-' _

_Me: Oops sowwie Kurama! -tackle hugs Kurama-_

_Kurama:X.X! -falls into daze from Kira's touch-_

_Me: -.-' IS THAT ALL YOU DO?_

_Kurama: -still in daze-_

_Hawk: -.-' Please review I guess..._


End file.
